


Proposal

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kylo Redeemed, M/M, Post TFA, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: Kylo Ren is brought back to the Resistance as a supposed "redeemed man" but Poe doesn't take it very well...





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta-ed work from a non english writer  
> You've been warned  
> I own nothing

Poe hurried to Leia’s office as soon as he received her message. Why did she need an urgent meeting with him? What happened? He arrived quickly and knocked at the door, then waited for the general to invite him in. When he pushed the door open, he stopped breathing. Leia wasn’t alone. And of all people, there had to be _Kylo Ren_ with her.

Poe knew little about the return of the prodigal son, except that he seemed to have betrayed the First Order on the Starkiller Base, and that Han Solo had accepted to bring him here. Since then, he was just… ghosting on the base, not doing any mischief but not helping either. Poe wasn’t at ease having him around, especially since he knew who was behind the mask of his torturer, but for most people knowing Leia Organa _before_ the start of the war, Ben Solo was a prisoner of the First Order since the beginning, and everyone was putting him in the role of the victim. Ugh.

“… General Organa,” Poe saluted her politely, trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

“Ah, Poe, here you are. Great! I have a task for you.”

Poe stayed silent, awaiting the orders, glancing at Kylo. Why was he here?

“I want to you work with Ben, he’s going to give us all he has on the First Order, and I’d like you to match the data with what we already have on them.”

That’s… not what he expected. First of all, that was not his job. He didn’t sign for paperwork. Second of all, why was she trying to make him work with Kylo? The guy didn’t seem happy about it either, but maybe it was because of the name she used. He made it pretty clear he didn’t want to be called like that. Yet the general persisted on calling using his former name, and trying to renew contact between him and…

Oh.

Poe gave up and nodded, understanding that Leia wouldn’t let go so easily. So, he decided to make the best of it. Who was he, if not the most positive pilot ever? She smiled at him and dismissed the two of them. Poe found himself in front of a closed door, next to Kylo Ren. After an endless, awkward silence, the pilot coughed and invited the former Sith to follow him. Kylo did, still emotionless, and Poe entered an office empty of life to settle in. While he opened his files, Kylo suddenly found his voice.

“I’m sorry.”

It only irritated the pilot, and Poe snapped back, a little too aggressively.

“Don’t. Don’t say it, you don’t mean it. I don’t want to hear it.”

“…”

“…”

“I mean it, though. I’m sorry. For everything. It’s a shame it took almost a patricide to realize how wrong I was. Nothing can excuse what I did, so I’m not going to expand on that. If it can make you feel better, I feel like crap, and I will have to live with what I’ve done all my life.”

That felt sincere. Poe looked up and stared at this man he knew for a long time, better than anyone else. He sighed.

“You know why the general did this, right?”

“Because we, uh, knew each other well?”

“Because we _dated_ , don’t play the game of stupidity with me. People can think all they want that you’re a victim, you are a murderer, and a criminal on all level. I wonder how long it will take for the First Order to drop that bomb on the Resistance.”

Kylo noticeably shrunk on his chair and looked away, brow furrowed. He was upset, that Poe could tell. And it wasn’t making things easier that he had exactly the same expressions as Ben. Whatever Kylo could say, Poe had a real proof that the man he loved was still there. The pilot wanted to be strong really hard. But with that pout in front of him?

“… But if Leia thinks you’re savable, then I’m ready to let you prove yourself,” Poe continued. Kylo glanced at him. “So, make yourself useful, and we’ll see how it goes.”

It didn’t fall on deaf hear. Kylo immediately got to work. With a discreet smile, Poe opened his data on the First Order.

 

By the time they got through all the Intel Kylo could give on the First Order, and that was a lot, the atmosphere between the two had become much more breathable, and they managed to be more at ease in each other’s presence. Poe quickly noticed that Kylo Ren was much more Ben than the man himself could admit. Though it was still hard to believe his former sweetheart had tortured him without batting an eyelid, the pilot was seeing the future with a brighter light. Maybe the former Sith wasn’t completely evil. Maybe he had reasons for having let himself being eaten whole by the Dark, and maybe he simply had been strong enough to accept Han’s help on the Starkiller.

Maybe. 

More days passed with Poe trying to figure out the mystery that was Kylo Ren. Putting aside the fact that he was more uncomfortable than ever in public spaces, and that he was still an arrogant bastard thinking he was better than everyone, Kylo had a good side he was ready to show to people he trusted.

Seemed like he still trusted Poe, and that hit the pilot right in the heart. More than he could admit.

 

It took months for the First Order to be ready to launch an attack on the Resistance. Though they were still weak from the destruction of the Starkiller Base, the Resistance wasn’t in better shape after the destruction of the New Republic, and the base wasn’t ready for an attack. Rey wasn’t back from her training with Luke, and the only Force User in the whole planet was currently nowhere to be seen. Great. For a second, Poe feared Kylo betrayed them. What if he had prepared all this since the Starkiller debacle? It was true that Kylo had seemed… restless, these days.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Poe rushed to the hangars, the deafening screeching of the alarm echoing all around. He jumped on his X-Wing and gave orders to his crew, landing off. He was ready to take down as many Tie-Fighters as needed before dying.

The fight was difficult. The enemy was countless, Poe could take one down, two would take their place. Damn. Kylo was still absent, no news of him since the beginning of the battle, and all his calls were unanswered. He feared the worst. So deep in his dark thoughts, Poe lost his focus, and he reacted too late when a Tie-Fighter shot at him. He heard BB-8 beep in distress and attempted a last hope catastrophic landing. The ground was approaching too fast. Strangely, Poe’s last thought was for Kylo. Uh.

The crash-landing came surprisingly soft, and Poe hit the ground unarmed. He freed BB and jumped off his destroyed X-Wing, dizzy but safe. The droid fled the scene in seconds, beeping that someone needed help. This droid was trying to be everywhere in the same time.

“Are you okay?” a familiar voice resounded near him, and Poe started in surprise.

Kylo was here. Bloody, exhausted, but here.

“Did you…?” Poe pointed at the ship, then Kylo again. The knight simply nodded. “… Uh… Thanks.”

Kylo opened his mouth to talk, but a blast exploded next to them, and they both decided to go for their weapons rather than talk. Stormtroopers surrounded them in record time. Kylo opened his hand in front of him and created a shield to deflect all the shots, while Poe charged his weapon.

“Where were you?!” He asked aloud, his voice covering the noises of the blasters.

“The Knights of Ren,” Kylo simply answered. “I had to take care of them. It was… more difficult than I had anticipated, but I couldn’t let them attain the base.”

Oh, so that explained a lot. And it was clearer, why Kylo was so out of energy. For a moment, the pilot wondered if they were going to get out of this alive. The number of troopers wasn’t dropping, not at all, and the fight was far from over, but Poe felt somewhat at peace, and confident near Kylo Ren. How that could have happened after all this, he didn’t know. He wondered if they were going to die next to each other, like they wanted all those years later.

Maybe he was imagining things.

Kylo’s voice brought him back to reality real fast.

“If I had asked, before all this… if I had proposed to you, would you have accepted?”

“WHAT?”

“If…”

“I heard you, Kylo! You think now is a good time?!”

“You’ll have to explain to me what a ‘good timing’ is.”

Poe shot at two troopers and both he and Kylo jumped behind the remains of a wall. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kylo got up to call a blaster to him from the hands of a surprised trooper and shot. Poe stayed a little longer behind his wall, looking for his breath. When he started shooting again, next to Kylo, he eventually answered.

“I guess I would have said ‘yes’, but…”

“Alright,” Kylo cut him out, “Would you marry me, then? I know I’m not _Ben_ , not really, and I’m definitely not a good man, but I love you, I still do even after all this, and I wanted to propose for a very long time!”

Poe took cover, completely dizzy. It wasn’t a surprise that Kylo still loved him, the man had made enormous effort in his presence to be civil, efforts he didn’t even tried with his father, but this?

He wanted to say yes. If he wanted to be honest with himself, it wasn’t a very good idea, but the answer was self-evident. It was a yes.

The few months spent with _Kylo Ren_ was enough proof to say that Poe was still in love with the man, too. It wasn’t the same as it was when they were younger. But it was love.

“You couldn’t have chosen a better moment?” Poe still answered from above the blasters.

Kylo took down more troopers before crouching behind the wall.

“I couldn’t find it.”

While Kylo’s blaster cooled off, Poe contacted air support to get them out of this mess, and they managed to run away from their cornered spot. Kylo fought with a renewed energy, and it made Poe’s heart warm up to know it was because of him. The pilot was completely trapped for the knight. The rogue Sith. Now that was some sort of broken cliché.

Against all odds, the resistance won the fight, and Leia didn’t wait much longer to call for the planet’s evacuation to a new secret place.

Poe joined his pilots, along with Kylo, to be sure everyone was alright. When he saw the stupid smile on Jessika’s face, he raised an eyebrow. What now?

“Jessika Pava, what’s that smile about?”

“You forgot to shut down your radio communicator.”

Oh. _Oh_.

“The whole crew was able to enjoy this glorious moment,” Jess continued with the dumbest smile ever. “So? What’s the answer?”

Kylo hid behind a scowl, completely embarrassed by the situation, but it only made Poe laugh. He turned towards the knight, took his hands and smiled.

“Well, that’s a _yes_.”

And he kissed the knight with passion, exactly like he wanted to do for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfiction that was getting forgotten in a corner of my computer. Hopefully posting everything will help me gain my inspiration back. I'm so late on my other fics...


End file.
